fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Joker
Joker is the main protagonist of Persona 5. The alter ego of Ren Amamiya, a young Japanese teen who appears to be quiet and unthreatening on the outside, Joker has the powers to change the world by changing the heart of corrupt adults who abuse of their power without thinking of the consequences outside their reach. He leads a group known as the Phantom Thieves of the Hearts, which run a website where the people of Shibuya can send requests of which people to target. He and the other Phantom Thieves are able to traverse the Metaverse, a realm that is deeply connected and resembling normal world but formed by the perceptions of the their targets. These locations are known as Palaces and hidden within them, a treasure that a target deeply holds. Should the treasure be stolen and taken out of their palaces, the real world target will have a change of heart, confessing to their sins and holding themselves accountable for their crimes. Ren is similar to previous Persona and Shin Megami Tensei protagonists in that they are silent protagonists whose personalities are somewhat shaped by the player's choices of words during certain dialogue sections. Ren is able to connect well with other people in similar situations to him, those who seek to rebel against the corrupted order, a major theme of Persona 5. He has a powerful power in the form of a Persona, a representation of a person's true will of rebellion. While other Persona users are limited to a single one, Ren has the power of the Wild Card, which allows him to change between different Personas. With the bonds that Ren builds with the people of Shibuya, the strength of his Personas also increase. In December 6th, 2018 at The Game Awards, Joker was announced as the first DLC character part of the Fighter Pass for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, making him the first Atlus character to be playable in the game and the third Sega character to be introduced in the series, after Sonic the Hedgehog in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. History Not much is known of Ren's past, other than the inciting incident that eventually led him to being expelled from his original school. During his travel back to home, he noticed the screams of a woman and went to see what was going to happen, eventually seeing the scene of the woman trying to fend of a drunken man trying to sexually assault her. Ren pushed the man who hit his head on a railing, but unbeknowst to Ren, the man he pushed was a powerful politician known as Masayoshi Shido, who eventually sued Ren, putting the incident on his permanent record and getting him expelled. His parents had a hard time finding a school which accepted a student with a permanent record, but eventually found Shujin Academy in Shibuya. Ren was sent to live with an acquiantance of his parents, the coffee shop owner Sojiro Sakura, who is initially reluctant to take him under his wing due his perception that Ren could be a deliquent due his permanent record, but eventually took him in, feeling he owned the parents a favor. Despite this, Sojiro was distant from Ren, trying not to associate himself with him and giving Ren several warnings. Thanks to his record, the staff at the Shujin Academy seemed very hesitant about the new student. Ren didn't had much time to make friends with his new classmates but had friendly first impressions with two of them, Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto. During his time in Shibuya, Ren noticed a strange app kept popping up on his phone, one with the appearance of a eye on a red and black background. On his first day to school, he and Ryuji, were late and when they tried to take a shortcut to the school, they were instead teleported to a bizarro castle. Inside the castle, they met a bizarre cat-like creature, that called itself Morgana. During their attempt to break out of the castle after realizing they were in danger, they were cornered by armor knight-like creatures and the leader of the castle, the gym class teacher Suguru Kamoshida, only wearing undies, a king's coat and a crown. Kamoshida was an infamous figure around the school, a renowed Olympic medal winner, who held power within the facility which he abused, one by breaking Ryuji's leg after not performing to Kamoshida's standards and later taking advantage his female students, one of them was Ann's friend, Shiho Suzui, who was driven to suicide and jumped off the top of the building thanks to Kamoshida's actions. Fortunately, she survived the fall but this led to major outrage for the people that knew what was actually going on. Back to the castle, the bizarro Kamoshida ordered one of the knights to kill Ryuji while Ren was pinned to a wall. As he sent his order, he was met with a surprise answer by Ren, which pissed off Kamoshida who ordered one of the knights to kill him instead. This awakened a power within Ren, the power of the Persona Arsené, allowing him to face off against Kamoshida's minnows, leading Kamoshida to retreat. He rescues Ryuji and the two leave the castle with Morgana, who appears in the real world as a real cat that is only capable of speaking with Ren and Ryuji. Morgana explains what they saw was the Metaverse and the castle was Kamoshida's Palace, the way he percieves the school - as a castle with him as the king of it. The app Joker has allowed him and Ryuji to traverse to the Metaverse and was pressed by accident during their frantic run to school. With further visits to the Metaverse, they locate Kamoshida's treasure, his Olympic gold medal and plot out a plan to steal it and change Kamoshida's heart. Ryuji gains a Persona, Captain Kidd, during one of these visits and they are later joined by Ann Takamaki, with the plan to change Kamoshida's heart and make him confess about all the terrible things he done. They send out a calling card to Kamoshida and eventually steal his treasure, with the mission accomplished and Kamoshida spilling the beans. This leads to the creation of the Phantom Thieves of the Heart, a group capable of changing the hearts of those corrupted powerful people, with each of their targets increasing in the scale of their power and influence. Personality Joker is a quiet protagonist like it is tradition with Shin Megami Tensei protagonists. That said, Joker has a more established personality than the other protagonists, with each of the possible dialogue options during certain scenes highlighting this, tending to playful, snarky and cheeky at some points during the game. He has an affinity for performing with flair, performing very flamboyant actions during the heists of the Palaces. He also tends to taunt opponents, showcasing almost no fear when fighting opponents and outright being cocky even during life or death situations. Joker is an assertive person with a very strong sense of morality and justice, which attracts other people with the similar ideals to him and creates strong opposition with the people that Joker considers to be corrupt, leading him and his group to be persecuted by the police for their numerous actions through out the game. Joker has a heavily dislike of rigid and dogmatic authorative or control-based force. He is a rebel through and through. Joker likes to take risks although he is fully aware of the fact that he is going to have to bear the consequences of his actions later. Despite this, he is rather cunning, being able to take away suspicion of him and his crew when pressed on about the identity of the Phantom Thieves. Joker is also a very helpful person, which is why his power initially awakens, his will to want to go out and help those indeed even if he is not exactly capable of dealing with the struggle that is happening on right now is one of his major characteristics. Abilities Joker is an athletic individual, which helps him move quickly during the Palace heists. While in the Metaverse, Ren's normal school outfit becomes a long black coat with black undershirt and pants, he also gains a black and white mask and red gloves. This has no effect on Ren's abilities but it showcases that Joker is now capable of utilizing a Persona, as in Persona 5, Personas are summoned through the character's masks. In combat, Ren fights with a knife and a model pistol, the latter of which doesn't has any real effect in the real world but when transported to the Metaverse, it is a deadlier weapon against the demons they fight in Palaces. The knife is utilized for melee attacks, while the pistol is a limited use weapon, as it requires ammunition to be utilized and there are no ways of replenishing ammunition in the Metaverse. Alongside these weapons, Joker also has multiple Personas. Personas take the form of mythological or fictional creatures and characters, such as the personification of winter Jack Frost, the celestial being Metatron, the Irish hero Cú Chulainn. These Personas are acquired by negotiating with demons, who also takes on the same appearance as Personas. In order for Joker and his crew to negotiate with a demon, they must first be hit with an attack of their weakness, leaving them in an downed state. Once all enemies are downed, the crew will surround the downed enemies and point their guns at them, starting a negotation. Joker can choose for persuade the demon to join him as one of his Personas, to hassle the demon for money or items or to just strike them all with a powerful All-Out Attack. Personas greatly increase Joker's abilities. Each Persona has a set of skills, of which the maximum they can have is eight. These skills are categorized into different categories, first there are offensive skills: attacks with a different element/attack type attached to them. There is 11 different types of attacks: Physical, Gun, Fire, Ice, Electric, Wind, Psychic, Nuclear, Blessings, Curse and Almighty. Some Personas are weak to certain attack types, others are immune, some can even reflect or drain these types of attacks, it all varies from Persona to Persona. Physical attacks utilize Joker's HP, while elemental attacks utilize Joker's MP. The amount of HP or MP required to utilize an attack scales with Joker's level but usually, attacks that target multiple enemies tend to cost more than attacks that hit a single one. Another type of Persona skills are healing skills, which is self explanatory, then there is also buffs and debuffs. Buffs target the entire party or a single Party member increasing one of three stats for a temporary amount of turns depending of which skill it is: Hit/Evasion, Attac and Defense. Debuffs decreease the stats and only affect a single or multiple enemies. The last kind of Persona skill is Auto Skills, which are skills that activate when certain conditions are met. Game Appearances ''Jake's Super Smash Bros. Joker is an unlockable character in ''Jake's Super Smash Bros. ''Persona SQ: Return to the Paradox Joker is one of the many playable characters from the ''Persona series in Persona SQ. ''Persona 5 VS Joker appears as the main protagonist. Average Super Smash Bros. Joker appears as an unlockable playable veteran. Some changes has been made to Joker from his transition from Ultimate to ASSB. Joker is one of 3 characters from the Persona series as a fighter representing the series. Persona Q3: Cybernetic Labyrinth Joker is one of the main protagonists of the game. Persona 5 Arena (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Joker appears as the main protagonist. Cameos Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault Joker appears as an avatar profile picture and as one of Yu and Aigis' alternate color pallets. Gallery Joker Phantom_render.png|''Persona 5 RenAmamiyaJokerPQ2.png|''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Joker Catherine Full Body.png|''Catherine Full Body'' Joker SSBUltimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Joker Arsene SSBUltimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with Arsene'' Ren Amamiya RenAmamiya.png|''Persona 5'' P5 Protag box art.png|''Persona 5'' RenAmamiyaP5D.png|''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' RenAmamiyaPQ2.png|''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Joker Uniform SSBUltimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Joker Uniform Arsene SSBUltimate.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with Arsene'' Trivia * In the Persona 5 manga Joker's real name is stated to be Akira Kurusu rather than Ren Amamiya. This same situation previously occurred with the protagonists of Persona 3 and Persona 4, who also used different names in their respective games' manga adaptions before being given official ones in later releases. * With Joker's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he is the only playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series to share the same voice actor as the announcer. In the English version, serves as the voice of both. ** This does not count Master Hand, who has been playable in certain games under specific conditions and is always voiced by the same actor as the announcer (and Crazy Hand). ** While Joker's Japanese voice actor, , does not portray the announcer when the game is set to that language, he does portray another playable character: Roy from the Fire Emblem series. See Also *Yu Narukami *Makoto Yuki }} Category:Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Persona (series) Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Persona-Users Category:Persona Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sega Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Granblue Fantasy Characters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Atlus Category:Granblue Fantasy (series)